The present invention relates to tilted axle caster with a braking mechanism. Casters of the open or non-enclosed type which include braking mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,138,433, 2,494,696, 2,707,794, 2,972,163, 3,066,764, 3,162,883, 3,228,089, 3,298,467 and 3,571,842. A caster of the enclosed, tilted axle type with a brake mechanism which includes a resilient biasing spring and a brake lever is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,558. None of these arrangements shows an enclosed tilted axle caster in which the braking element is of singular resilient construction and completely enclosed within the caster body, operable by a pedal located externally of the caster body.